


The world we live in

by little_yugi3



Series: This Game of Life [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_yugi3/pseuds/little_yugi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over now all that's left is to make a new world to leave in and get everyone back from the dead, and cross haired timelines. this however is much more complicated that one may think. expertly with hard feeling are still sitting around for some and unresolved are others</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world we live in

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a spine off from the actually story line. warning this also has headcanon from online and my own about the characters. but just alittle bit  
> so enjoy (:B

Advanced Ectobiology lab. Inside the core of the mentor's laboratory systems. 

 

Aradia and pulled Sollux, Karkat, Terezi, Kanaya, John, dave, rose, jade, Jane, Roxy and Jake and Dirk

"Ok aradia why are all here, again, I can’t believe I let you nook suckers drag me back to this Gog affle place." Karkat started to grumble as they entered one of the labs. This room looked very similar to the ectobiology rooms, that karkat and John had to use to recreate themselves and their ancestors. except in this one instead of a materialized there were 12 Chambers. each one connected to the enormous vat of, what appeared to be ecto slime, with a large mixing device made of glass.

“Well now that we’ve beaten this game, we should bring back everyone that died because of it. Thanks to gamzee, storing everyone's bodies’ in that storage vessel from jane’s hive.,” Aradia started as she started messing with the machines.

“You mean my refrigerator?” Jane asked

“Yes. Thanks to your refrigerator, I was able to gather them up and add them to the vat. I was able to gather gamzee’s body as well. This slime dissolved them almost immediately.I think this means that this will go by faster thanks to this”

“Ok so wait why do we need to be here too in here shouldn’t it just need to be ectobiologist to work the machines?” terezi asked as aradia was still pressing the buttons and turning dials, she had know idea what she was actually doing. maybe she should leave this to the ones who did.

“Oh right well it’s not just those from our section coming back. it’s going to be everyone. right kanaya?” aradia asked.

“Yes that is what Echidna told me we have need to do if we want to get our new world.” she answered.

“Right. this is why we need to add our DNA to the vat. wich mean we have to go into the vat along with everyone else and it will make us all newer and stronger bodies. That’s why I said it was a good thing the ouze dissolved everything fast.” still mashing the buttons.

“Wait. so we have to jump into that thing into that vat, be dissolved, and added to that gene pool, so we and our dancecters can be reborn. Yeah that sounds utterly painful aradia.” Sollux said with his trademark sarcasm.

“No it’s actually pleasant and warm, I tested it out on my finger see,” she said holding up her right hand, her ring finger was missing, as if it was simply erased from existence. “See. No if I could just get this damn thing to turn on.”

“And we will have good normal bodies again as if all of our damages had never been done?” Kanaya asked.

“yes, but we should be available to program our bodies however we want them to be. Um… I have no idea what I’m doing here. Sollux?” aradia said she had, had enough of the machines.

"Don't look at me. it wasn't my job during the game. Karkat?" he said

"Fine, worthless bulge lickers." karkat said as he started working on the machines within a few minutes the machines buzzed to life and lit up.

"Ok it's working it's set so that once we're in someone just has to pull the switch."

"I can do that for you guys." John chimed in.

"wait what about our changes I Would rather be blind again." tereze said

"And I would like to stay a rainbow drinker." kanaya add.

"Ok,ok um let me see." Karkat said as he keep working on the machines."There now it can lock onto your DNA and make those changes as necessary. Is everyone happy now?" Karkat said.

"Ok that should do it, is everyone ready? Yes? Good let's go!" Aradia said before jumping into the vat. throw the glass walls of the vat the slime moved as if something had been dumped into the slime but there was nothing there. Next was Sollux, and terezi, Kanaya, and finally Karkat. once everyone was in john pulled the switch. the slime began to churn as the mixer moved and a moment later was being emptied out into the 12 chambers one by one.

after a few moments came a loud banging sound from the first chamber. and a hand could be seen from the inside of the thick cloud of slime.Jade ran over to open the first chamber as more banging came for the others. Karkat evidently emerged from the ouze, heaving for breath.

"Gog, That shit is suffocating, and there aren't any handles on the inside of those things." he said still gasping for breath. everyone ran to open the rest of the chambers as fast as the could. once everyone was out it became clear that there were now twelve naked trolls standing there still covered in the ouze, and trying to cover themselves the best they could.

"Uh... Does anyone have anything we can use to clean this stuff off and uh... cover ourselves with?" tavors asked

"I still have the code for towels." Equesis said

"No one wants to be covered by your sweaty towels." Karkat said

"No...I mean the code for clean and dry ones. we just need an alcomizer." he replied as he left the lab with dirk to the make them. when the came back they had enough towels for everyone to have two. one to get clean and the other to cover themselves. with that done everyone checked to see if was everything fixed. Sollux had his eye sight back, Equius had his horn and teeth fixed, Gamzee's scars were gone, tarvos could walk with his own legs again, kanaya was still a rainbow drinker and tereze was blind again. the only problem was nepeta's tail was missing thanks to her spin being repaired. Equius promised to make her a new one later.

Once everything was settled karkat made the adjustments to the machines to recreate the dancestors. A few questions from the once dead trolls came as to why. but araida said they need them to help in reforming altunia.Once the machines were started again the new question came up as to why Roxy was holding a jar of red and green ooze herself.

"Oh It's calliope’s blood. You said everyone should have a chance to come back, and I wanted to bring her to have a chance too." she said

"And you sure it's ok to add cherub blood to a vat of troll DNA?" Dirk asked.

"worse case senario is that calliope comes back as a troll she loved learning about you all and wish she could be one." Roxy replied as the first bang came from the chambers. Kankri was the first one out.

"My Goodness being trapped in those is extremely triggering and GOOD LORD WHERE IS EVERYONE'S CLOTHES-!?" he was cut off by porrim throwing a towel over his head.

"Shoosh kankri we just have to put these towels on. So relax, darling." before another loud bang was heard from a chamber being open form the inside. phionics buzzing around it.

"God who made these things? it's like they were made to revive you only to try and kill you again." Mituna said as he climbed out."At least it's sturdy it dent break when I... did, did I Just use my phionics." he asked as the other elder trolls stared, as the only one to move was latula running over to hug him yelling "Babe you're all better!" 

"I am! and were naked! NO ONE LOOK OVER HERE AT HER." he yelled, with Meulin standing next to him.

“OW Mituna that was really loud that hurt my… my ears. I heard you, by hearing’s back. I CAN HEAR!” she said tears running down her face, as she ran over to Kurloz to embrace him. He was as happy as she was.

“Kurloz say something , please say something.” she pleaded.

“Something.” was all he said before being tackled to the ground.

 

for everyone who never heard him speak through their minds Kurloz’s extremely deep voice can prove to be rather disturbing.

 

“Hey now everyone is back life, happy and healthy. now all that’s left is to bring back calliope.” Aradia said. before Karkat spock.

“No, not everyone is back yet. We may be able to reform our world and reviive other trolls, but we are still only twenty four young trolls. no one we bring back is going to listen to us. I was thinking we should bring back our ancestors. well’s have modified the machine to make them think that they all get along but, they can help us to fix and rule alternia.”

everyone just stared, 

Did Karkat just become the voice of reason?

After a few more moments, and a distraction courtesy of kankri’s blabbering, the machines start once more.

Tavros points out that not only, most of the ancestors hate each other nor probably like having to deal with the dancectors or their descendants, but have the same names as there post scratch selves.

Jade recommends that they try and live like families,and to use the machine to make them think that way. As for the names they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. The remaining process took almost an hour before they were banging on the chambers to be released. They were all dazed as if hypnotized this would help with fixing their names. It was obvious that some didn't care to around other but for the most part no one was trying to kill each other. At least that's a good start. but now for the hard part before dazes wears off.

The Signless as now Silas 

The Disciple would be called Dalila

The Grand Highblood wanted to be call GHB, no one argued with his choice after reliving that he and gamzee had alchemized a hundred bottles of Faygo and drank them all in a matter of minuets.

The Condesce simply want to be call Condesce, she ultimately had no power or control so her title was all she had.

The other decided to keep their titles as their names they liked them and it fit to keep them that way.

 

Now Roxy could add Calliope’s blood to the vat to save their last remaining friend, within a few moments they were pulling out a small troll with pale gray skin and white hair.

“Caillie!” Roxy explained as she pulled her out of the chamber

“Roxy!” Was her only reply as tears began to stream down her face. The were a strange bright lime green color.

Now they could have there plantes made by Echidna. She created two planets about the distance from earth to mars away from each other in the human’s solar system.

Restarting time to the just before each section stated. For the human is was easy life began on john and jane's birthday again and with nothing looking out of place from the bata kids standpoint.

However for the troll this would be harder. They would be just as Fucked up as before and now wanted to go back to that. In the end only a small population of troll were brought  back about 80-120 at most, and it was unfortunately and uneven mix of highblood to low bloods and adults vs kids. But most seemed to have the new family mentality atlist.

The Population problem seemed to be the biggest challenge they were going to have. The mother grub egg Roxy made was unfortunately rotten and wouldn't hatch. They either had to find a new way or reproduce or face their extinction. Much easier said than done and Echidna had no interest in helping them, telling Kanya that the answer was before their eyes from the past and nothing more. With the planets so close and they were atlist able to use the teleporter pads to move between the them.

It took a total of two years to reach the population of both planets that these new neighbours were meant no harm and new ways of living. The condance was able to work out an agreement with earth's leaders to help with their global food crisis. As things settled down everyone could  try and get back to basic life again. The Kids and Caillie could now throw the trolls Hive warming parties and gave them each beds for their hives, since most of them liked them during the game.

 

Thinking about what echidna said “ _ the answer is right before your eyes from the past. _ ”  never left Kanaya’s mind when speaking with the other about their population problem. In a few short sweeps their entire species would go extinct. When she told them what she said to her surprise the Condesce and GHB knew the answer.

 

“The answer is right before your eyes from the past? It sould like we have to readapt an old vestigial way of reproduction.” Condesce said from the questioning expression of the other more exploration was needed.

“For those motherfucker who have fucked or at least was given your schoolfeeding of the subject. That if you don't expel the material from its sack inside of you, it will harden up and you have to get it removed surgically or just wait for your body to force it out. But that's extremely fucking painful.  Anyway what use to happen is that when it hardens it turns into an egg to be laid and hatch a grub, but that hasn’t happened in about six generations.” GHB explained.

“Wait so how are we supposed to know if it will work now? If this became vestigial property for sweeps ago?” kankri asked

“Hell If I know. Look it may still be possible it just no one want so put up with the pain of it harding and with the drones, the have to have it ready to be deposited.” Confesce replied

Reality was only time and horny trolls would tell.

  
  


*two months late.*

Karkat and gamzee were watching human RomCom call When in Rome, and trying to catch up on eachother lives. Gamzee told Karkat about All the hell He and the other were getting from the other highblood and the church about letting him, Kankri, and Silas live. it got so bad the Gamzee stopped wearing his face paint and was just done with them all together. 

Karkat listened as he vented about the last few months.

“-It’s just I can’t still believe in something that is telling me to kill the one motherfucker that actually still my motherfucking best friend. Sorry for layin all these harsh vibes on you karbro.” Gamzee said  not really watching the movie. He could care less he just wanted to be with Karkat for a little while. Experuly after he can Tavros’ ‘mutual’ break up. Tavros said that they weren’t compatible and better off as friends. 

“No it’s fine and hey i’m sorry to hear about you and tavros i know how much you liked him. I guess that didn’t help how you're feeling”Karkat said as they reached the end of the movie.

“It’s  all up and motherfucking ok, was probably for the best I’ve been having feeling for someone new for awhile now.” He said shifting in his sit alittle over to Karkat without him noticing.

 

‘You only have one shot to do this bro, do it.’ Gamzee though to himself. Just as Karkat turned to ask him who, gamzee pressed his lips against his. Karkat in shock didn’t move at first, before he kissed him back. It lasted for a few moments before gamzee pulled back and they just stared at each other before Gamzee excused himself and left.

Karkat just sat there his finger pressed gently touching his lips as his face turned bright red. He need to talk to someone.

  
CarcinoGeneticist began trolling TwinArmageddons 


End file.
